


Pumpkin Guts Aren't Orange

by cadkitten



Category: Alice Nine, Girugamesh (band)
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Cumshot, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-04
Updated: 2008-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shou and Satoshi get freaky on Halloween... in public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Guts Aren't Orange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sakuya_baby](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sakuya_baby), [manic_olive](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=manic_olive), [sazeixrinshou](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sazeixrinshou).



> For sazeixrinshou, who requested this pairing off of jrock_ffrequest.  
> BDSM, PWP or anything that you like  
> Also for manic_olive's Halloween Fic Challenge  
> 1\. 1000 words max. (I ended up over by a bit... sorry!)  
> 2\. Must take place on Halloween.  
> 3\. Must use the words "Trick-or-Treat".  
> 4\. A jack-o-lantern/pumpkin should be mentioned. (carved/not-carved. . .your choice)  
> sakuya_baby, I put in your "daddy fetish", lol!  
> Beta Readers: UNBETAED - NO TIME, SORRY!  
> Song[s]: "Versions Of Violence" by Alanis Morissette

His hot breath skitters down my neck and I shiver ever so slightly, a soft moan leaving my lips. It's nights like this that I live for with him, nights where we can do what we want and not have to worry about being caught by the world.

The music pulses around us, the lights of the club alternating in color and pattern as his body brushes against mine. He's so close I can't help the way I react, physically and mentally. I reach behind myself and clasp his wildly pink-colored hair in both hands, pulling his head to my neck as I arch back into him, grinding my ass back against his groin.

A low moan leaves his lips; not too loud, but loud enough for me to hear it over the music. A smirk teases my lips behind the full-facial mask I have on. I let my eyes flutter closed as I keep moving to the music, letting it take me away into a land where he could simply take me right here, right now - in front of everyone on this dance floor.

He's getting excited and I can't help but force myself harder against him. Soon enough, he's damn near fucking me through our costumes, his breath panting harshly in my ear.

With a groan, I pull away from him, letting his dyed hair fall from my fingers and simply walk right off the dance floor. I head for the seclusion of one of the many rooms - all variously themed. The one I end up picking is filled with all kinds of chains, both fake and real. A grin settles on my lips as I kneel down, heedless of the other people in the room and begin to wrap the chains around me.

My lover is fast to appear, his arousal so obviously tenting the front of his pants as he enters my field of vision and ends up grabbing the chains in my hands and wrapping them in his fists. "Trick-or-fucking-treat," he leans down next to my ear and laughs softly, "Shou, baby?"

I turn my head and wish like hell I could lick that lovely flesh, but my mask prohibits it and instead I settle on replying the way I know he'll enjoy best. "Treat... _daddy_ ," I whisper low enough the others in the room cannot hear it.

He chuckles as he gestures at his pants, the chains in his hands rattling and pulling on me as he moves. "I've got your treat right here."

There's no hesitation in my actions, there never is. My fingers unzip his fly and free his erection from the confines of his boxers, revealing it to the room. Someone laughs and someone else spits out something that sounds like "oh my god!" to my ears. But I don't care and I know Satoshi doesn't either.

Without wasting a moment, I push up my mask enough to reveal my mouth. I lean in and lick over his entire length, coating it in saliva before I slip my mouth over the tip and suck harshly. After a moment, I swallow him whole and then begin to bob my head.

The harder I suck, the tighter he pulls the chains, choking off my air supply and forcing me to move faster to get him to his end quicker. My own arousal strains painfully against the zipper of my pants and I suddenly regret being in this fucking jack-o-lantern costume. But then, if I weren't, we couldn't be doing this, so I settle on flexing my muscles, causing my cock to rub against the inside of my pants as I push at that area of my costume, trying to shove my dick a bit to the side and get it away from the zipper.

I start to feel light-headed and I know I can't take much more. I need to feel him cum and I need my own release like I need oxygen in my lungs. Grabbing his hips, I suck as hard as I can, moving faster over his length.

It only takes a few more bobs of my head and he's practically growling as he spurts his load down my throat. I take it all, swallowing it without so much as a wince. Instantly, he releases the chains and I fall back on my ass, panting for breath as he fastens up his pants and then kneels in front of me.

He flips my mask back down into place and then murmurs in my ear, "Do you want a trick or a treat from your daddy, baby?"

I shiver and whimper softly. "Treat."

"Treat, what?" He's giving me that look that tells me clearly that I need to attach a certain name to the end of that or I won't get any.

"Treat, _daddy_." I would roll my eyes if I didn't know it would cause me to not get any. But I don't, wanting my own 'treat' too much.

His fingers push my orange costume up enough he gets his hands to the zipper of my pants. Without even waiting, he unzips me and grasps my length, pumping hard and fast at it.

I groan, pushing my hips up, my body trembling as I turn my head to stare at the group of people who still haven't left the room. One girl is staring at me, and I just watch her in return, my eyes glassy with pleasure.

It doesn't take me long as I'm far too aroused from doing this in public. When I cum, I cry out loud enough the talking in the room completely stops. I can feel every pulse of my cock as I coat the inside of my costume in sticky white. By the time I've come back down from my orgasm, the other people have resumed their conversation and all I can do is grin stupidly behind my mask as Satoshi does up my pants again.

He helps me up and gets the chains off my body, pulling me close as we walk out of the room. "So... I thought pumpkin innards were orange... not white." He holds up his hand and then grins as he licks my cum from his fingers, a huge grin on his face.  



End file.
